Innocence
by shadowburningforce
Summary: A 12 year-old girl wished to be in Team Fortress 2...and so she got her wish! Now she's staying with the RED team! How will she ever get back home in one piece? Will she encounter a creature of TF2 fiction? Struggle with the negatives? How will she avoid being sought out by the BLU team and the company? -From geminijoe- /Crack fic/ M for minor gore and violent language/Cursing
1. A single wish - 1

"Okay, okay. I'm healing you." A little girl of 12, said to herself as she clicked on the mouse to heal her teams' pyro, who was on low life.

*Medic!*

*Doctor!*

*Hey doc!*

"I'm coming, i'm coming." The girl switched her weapon to her needle gun and rushed to where she was needed, changing her weapon to the medics' medigun and began healing them.

*WaTcH_yOuR_bAcK_23 has just earned achievement 'Master of Disguise'*

"Take this spy!" The girl changed her weapon quickly to the bonesaw and attacked the Engineer. The engineer dropped to the floor with a disgusting sound as the enemy spy. "Oops, zat vas not medicine." The girl laughed doing a bonesaw taunt ,while saying one of the medic's quotes.

*INCOMING!*

Surprised, The girl turned her mouse to look behind the medic to see a heavy charging towards her with the enemy medic healing him as the heavy opened fired on her.

"Ohhh, just great." The girl pouted folding her arms as she watched her medic die, so she began waiting for the respawn. Durning that time, She decided to change her character into a scout. "Come on, let's go!" She grinned to herself while she sped out of the room towards the enemy base, double jumping to get on the top of the railroad tracks and through the mines of Dustbowl. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

She shot a few bullets at a sniper, he noticed them, before hitting him on the head and racing past. She ran down some steps going for the control point, turning two corners, then running onto the control point and getting shot down by a enemy sentry. "NO! Ugh, I should have saw that coming..."

The screen went back to telling her how long it would take for her to respawn ,as the enemy engineer taunted her. So for revenge, She made herself respawn as the spy.

"Let's take down a sentry shall ve." She giggled, putting on her best French accent, before disguising as the enemy medic and cloaking out of view. She went down to the sewers and uncloaked. The enemy pyro came running past shouting 'medic!' and she smirked. "I'll heal you to full life then." She said as she stabbing the pyro ,then taunted over his corpse.

The 12 year old grinned a little ,as she was disguise as the pyro walking through the sewers. Her light brown hair in a pair of pig tails that hung off the back of her head and a small fringe covering her forehead. Her big, round, dark brown eyes watched the screen, intensely, as she made her way through the enemy base without much hassle.

"Honey! Time for dinner!" Her mom called from downstairs.

" Okay, I'm coming now!"

She made it to the enemy's last control point and sapped the sentry, but shortly after, she was soon killed by the enemy engineer. She just shrugged at the action. "I guess I deserved that." She logged off the server and hopped off her chair to skip down the stairs.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi." The girls mother smiled brightly to her young daughter and handed a plate of spaghetti bolognaise to her. "Now, I want you to check if you have got any homework before you go back up to play."

"Aww, but mom..."

"Do you want me to take it away?" The girl made a unsure face and sighed looking away from her 'all-knowing' mom.

"No." She puffed out her chubby checks a little, then she felt her mom pat her on the head.

"If you don't get good grades in school then you'll never be able to get your dream job." The girl grinned up at her mom.

"Okay..." Then the girl left to sit at the dining room table with her Father.

"How ya doin' ,kid?" He asked as he slurped up some of his dinner with his fork.

"I'm fine, just gonna make sure I have no homework to do before I go back up to play my game." She twisted some spaghetti on her fork and began to eat her food. Her father ruffled up her hair, and just chuckled.

"That's my girl." She glared at him a little for messing up her hair, then carried on eating. Later on, the girl finished her food and put her plate into the dishwasher.

After making sure she had no homework, the little child waved a small farewell to her parents and disappeared upstairs to go back to the game. She sat down in her chair and sighed while joining a game.

"If I could be in team fortress 2. It would be so awesome, I could meet all the characters and everything." She leaned back on her chair staring at the ceiling. "Playing the game isn't enough I want to be in it…to feel the adrenaline rush through my skin as I run through the enemy base."

The girl paused. Looking back at the screen that seemed, for some reason, had already chosen her team. She shrugged it off and picked the engineer on BLU team.

"Maybe I'm going slightly insane…yeah…I'm talking and answering myself, I'm sure that's a sign of insanity...or was it uncontrollable laughter that was the sign of insanity?" She sighed again and ran out of the respawn space putting an entrance teleporter up. She blinked as the teleporter started to spin and a blue glow began to shine from it. She was pretty sure that she hadn't made another one or if someone else did.

Then, the screen turned blue and gleamed strangely. The girls mouth opened slightly in shock and awe. Suddenly her vision blurred out and went blue and then black as she drifted out of consciousness. Meanwhile downstairs, her parents were having a conversation about their daughter, when suddenly a loud sonic boom ran through the house, startling both parents and shattering all the glass in the house.

"Crysie!" The mother cried out as she ran ahead of the Father, when they reached the top of the hallway the two parents noticed Crysies' room had smoke leaking from it. The father charged the door without any hesitation, the door came crashing down only to reveal that Crysie was gone and the room was charred black. The mother came in afterward and looked around the room calling her daughters' name, getting no response she broke into tears. The father couldn't do anything, but comfort his wife that was in shock...

(...)

The girl opened her eyes with a weird feeling inside of her. She looked around rubbing her eyes a few times and blinking. She was standing just outside of blues respawn where she had built the teleporter, but the teleporter wasn't there , she was there instead.

"So, that's what people mean be careful what you wish for…okay…now what?" She jumped slightly as the shutter opened behind her and she hid to see the blue spy come out.

"Merde, I'm zo late. I 'ope no one noticed I wazn't zere." He began to tinker with his watch, exposing the back of his neck. A idea popped into the girls head ,she pondered for a minute thinking if it would work. Making her decision, she grabbed a metal rod that was nearby and she sneaked up behind the blue spy. With the metal rod in tow, she pulled back as far as she could and struck him on the back of the neck.

"Merde..." The blue spy collapsed to the ground and she stood there with a blank face, looking at the metal rod, she dropped it and walked over to the unconscious spy.

"Wow, it actually worked...cool!" A grin came to her face as she stole the spy's clocking device, disguise kit and electro-sapper.

She left the pistol and knife, since she didn't want to hurt anyone. She was beginning to walk away but, looked down at the unconscious blue spy. She sighed and picked him up by his arms, attempting to drag him was challenging and with plenty of difficulty. Taking him back through the shutters so he wasn't knocked out and out in the open for enemies to pass and shoot him, probably to make sure he was dead.

She kept loosing her footing and she constantly rocked her body back and forth to make him easier to drag.

"Man! You are sure one heavy guy, I can barely drag you! Probably due to my size and the way I'm built, but...!"

The BLU spy fell back on her, making her give out a 'oof!'. Then, she pushed with her feet against his back to get the man off of her. Getting back up under him she pulled him into a solitary corner. He puzzled her so, since she was in a videogame, he also seemed real in every way. He smelled, looked, felt, and had the weight of something that was real. His smell was that of a smoker and a type of...cologne? She shook it off, now she felt like some sort of creeper.

She laid the spy on the floor, then headed out. Crysie put the clocking device around her wrist and the sapper in her pants' pocket, then she opened the disguise kit and distorted her face into a disgusted expression at the cigarettes, she pulled one out and sniffed it, making a gagging noise as she pulled it away from her face. She walked to the nearest window and began emptying the packets out, then she stalked back into the shadows before anyone spotted her.

"There, much better." She nodded to herself, then she tried to figure out how to work the disguise kit.

The girl sneered when she couldn't get it to work and made a mental note to ask BLU spy how to use it, actually that would be a really dumb thing to do. That's almost like saying 'Hey, I stole your stuff and I have now idea how to use it! Show me how!' and it would result in death or critical injuries. Crysie shuddered at the thoughts and looked back at the device.

She shrugged putting it in her pocket to find out how to work it later, then she looked at the cloaking device. Crysie pressed some buttons and jolted in surprise that it actually worked. So well in fact, she couldn't even see her hands!

"Cool." She grinned again, and kept her eyes on the watch as she jogged through the base already feeling adrenaline rush through her veins.

She paused after a few corners and pressed herself against the wall getting her breath back and watched as the cloak charged up again.

"Wow, this is harder than it looks. I wonder how the-" She stopped suddenly, as the blue sniper ran down the hall towards her, afraid, she pressed herself more into the wall. She re-cloaked and remained motionless against the wall.

The girl shut her eyes and held her breath, covering her mouth as the assassin ran past her and continued down the hall. After he was long gone, she remembered to breathe and removed her hand from her mouth. She uncloaked and stood there for a few minutes, gathering up her bearings.

"That was close." She whispered to herself.

Looking at her cloak, she saw it was full and walked on instead of jogging. She hid behind crates or any obstacle ,when she heard footsteps come towards her, she paused and didn't proceed until the team member was out of earshot.

Slowly but surely, she made her way over to the RED base. The girl didn't actually know what she was going to do or why. But, she decided she was going to go to the RED base…and that's all she planned. As she got inside the base, she had to pause again, so her cloak didn't run out and began waiting for it to load again.

The girl pushed herself against the corner and hid as the RED soldier came running around the corner yelling battle cries. He ran straight past her and onto the battlefield. She let out the air, she was holding in again, and walked around the corner. She stalked cautiously down the corridors ,without anyone interrupting her wondering. She found a closet door and opened it, walked inside, and closed it.

She uncloaked in the closet and relaxed. The girl exhaled, resting for a minute, until she heard footsteps run past. They were light and quick so she guessed it was the scout. Her hands tensed. until the footsteps slipped by, she relaxed again as the footsteps went out of earshot in the opposite direction from where she was going. She blinked as she felt something in her pocket and pulled it out seeing the sapper. "Oh yeah, I forgot I took that."

She pushed some buttons and the sapper beeped in response and then beeped again, this time electricity surrounded it.

"At least this works for me too." She glared slightly at the pocket with the disguise kit. She, carefully, put the sapper back in her pocket and looked at her fully charged cloaking watch. "Time to go then." She put her ear against the door and listened. There wasn't any sounds of footsteps. So she cloaked, opening the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

She glanced down the halls carefully, before heading in the direction of the intelligence room. She turned a corner and stopped to the sound of beeping. A smile came to her face because she knew the RED engineer would be down there. Engineer was one of her favorite characters to be and the most used to playing in Team Fortress 2, apart from the medic as well.

She walked towards the beeping wanting to meet the engineer. She grinned when she saw him upgrading his dispenser, Crysie saw he had already built a level one sentry that was watching his back for him and his dispenser was at level 2.

The girl walked up to him grinning. "Hello, Engie!"

"What in tarnation?!" The RED engineer turned around to see where the young girls' voice was coming from, but saw nobody. "Spah around here!"

"No, I'm not a spy!" Crysie tried to explain but, her cloaking watch ran out of juice and then the sentry turned to her. 'Beep, beep!' it warned.

"CRAP!" The girl ran around the sentry, trying to stay behind it.

"AH! Don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me! Ah! Don't shoot me! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She quickly got out the sapper and sapped the sentry.

The girl panicked and covered her head as if the Engineer would hit her. The red engineer blinked not sure what to do, he was angry about the sentry being sapped but the cowering little girl….wait, why was there a cowering little girl in the base?

Unless it _was_ the spy…no, the enemy spy would never degrade himself to disguise himself as a little girl. Plus the spy would have back stabbed him by now, not peeking though his fingers at the engineer.

The girl peaked at the engineer furrowing her eyebrows ,as she looked at him, Engineer had his hands on his hips, staring at Crysie. There was awkward silence as the girl straightened herself up a bit seeing as the engineer didn't hit her yet. She looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs shyly. She felt the engineers confused and calculating eyes on her probably trying to figure out either if she was spy or why there was a little girl in a war zone.

"Ummmmm….well…" The girl bit her lip still looking down wondering how to explain herself. She most defiantly can't tell him he was a game character, so what could she tell him? She tensed a bit and looked up when she heard the red engineer sigh and walk past her. She cringed slightly, when he walked right next to her, thinking he was going to hit her for destroying his sentry.

But, he didn't, he kept walking to his sentry or what was left of it and took out his toolbox starting to make another one. He kneeled down on one knee picking up the pieces that were still useful for the sentry and adding new pieces.

"You didn't hit me….?" She said trying to bring up conversation. She didn't want to be enemies with him but at the moment it didn't seem like they were friends either.

"No, I didn't." The girl opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and sat to the left of him crossing her legs. She could tell he was dying to ask why she was there but she wasn't going to tell him, mainly, because she didn't know herself.

"Can you make it not shoot me?" She asked glancing at the sentry pieces wondering, whether he would listen.

"No." He kept a straight face while carrying on with the sentry. The girls shoulder's shagged down and she pouted.

"Please?"

"If I did you'd be able to git past and steal the intelligence." He continued to not look at her, maybe she was just part of his imagination…or not. The girl huffed and folded her arms.

"But if I really was going to do that, then I would have already tried."

"..." The engineer paused at her statement. That is true, if she was going for the intelligence she would have got it by now or stabbed him in the back.

"~Sooo~…?" The girl smiled to him sweetly.

"No." The girls face dropped as she pouted once more.

"But, then I'd have to sap it again." Crysie argued.

"Sap meh sentries an' i'll hit yah wit' meh wrench."

He pointed the wrench at her, warily, looking at her as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. He quickly looked back at his sentry, not being able to look at the little girls' face. Just as the girl was about to say something else , suddenly, there was yelling coming from down the hall.

The Red Scout came running around the corner, a cocky grin on his face. She gasped at the sudden appearance of the speeding young man, leaping up onto her feet. The scout sees her and smirks thinking she was the BLU spy. She spun around and ran in the opposite direction of the man, leaving the engineer startled and unable to do anything to help as the scout shot past.

"Ha ha ha, say good bye to your kneecaps chuckle head!" He fired after her, Crysie began making a zig-zag motion to avoid as many bullets as she can, one managed to strike her leg though. Crysie cried out in pain as she turned a corner limping as fast as she could, which wasn't much compared to the scout.

"Boink!" Before she could react or even turn around, he hit her across the back of her head with his bat and the last thing she knew, she was acquainted with darkness again.

**~To be continued~**

**Yes, I'm putting the story back up for the 3rd time. But, with a new purpose and better English. So, the story wasn't a complete waste. I'm glad you guys support me. I just needed time to correct and extend these chapters and stories. Glad you love them and continue to do so.**

**With love- **

**Shadow**


	2. A Rude Awakening - 2

**~recap~ **

"Ha ha ha, say goodbye to your kneecaps chuckle head!" He fired after her, Crysie began making a zig-zag motion to avoid as many bullets as she can, one managed to strike her leg though. Crysie cried out in pain as she turned a corner limping as fast as she could, which wasn't much compared to the scout.

"Boink!" Before she could react or even turn around, he hit her across the back of her head with his bat and the last thing she knew, she was acquainted with darkness again.

**~story start~**

Crysies' hearing was tuning back in as she was becoming more conscious, the ringing in her ears calmed into a hum, then she could hear a pair of familiar voices surrounding her.

"I do not underzdant Engineer...vhy iz zere a little girl here?" A German accent asked.

"Dunno Doc, I mean she can't be the spah, she was way too….apologetic." The engineer replied.

"Don't forget zat ze dizguize did not vear off, if it vas ze zpy it vould have vorn off vhen zhe zcout knocked her out." The medic pieced together.

The conversation between the RED medic and engineer stopped when they heard a pain-filled groan from the examination table. The girl had been strapped to it so she couldn't run anywhere when she woke up. Her eyebrows scrunched together, as she was becoming more and more conscious.

"Ah, ze patient iz avake. Now, maybe ve can get zome anzwerz." The medic stood next to the table looking down with curiosity at the little girl, as she slowly began to open her eyes.

Crysies' eyelids fluttered open as she tried to get used to the blinding light. There were two red blurs on either side of her vision before she came into focus. She blinked seeing the red medic and engineer, confused, she tried to sit up but then realized she was strapped to the table.

"Uhhh…hi." She grinned, can it get any better than this? She's meeting all of her favourite characters in one day…well actually that depends on how long she was knocked out for, and she was strapped to a table! Wait,...was that a bad thing?

"Hallo, vould you mind anzwering zome queztionz? Like zis one for instance, 'vhy are you here'?" She looked to the medic , staring up at him, he looked slightly older than what she expecting him to be, with grey hairs poking out of his black ones. The RED medic stared back at the girl wondering if she'd answer the question or not.

"Vell…?" The medic folded his arms across his chest and started tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Oh…ummm…sorry, got distracted…" She grinned innocently furrowing her eyebrows. "I think maybe I got hit a bit too hard across the back of the head doctor…I can't remember much…" The medic shared a look with the engineer, then sighed. He turned and walked away to a different side of the room. The girl tried to stretch her neck to see what he was doing, but her head felt like a ton of bricks, so she wound up placing her head back down.

"Ve should probably contact HQ zee vhat zey zay to zis." The medic suggested.

"No, No! You can't do that!" The girl piped up earning herself two curious and confused glances.

"An' why not lil' missy?" The girl bit her lip looking at the engineer as he was the only one she could actually see.

"Because….ummmm….well….I don't actually know… but can you please not tell HQ about me."

"Zat iz not good enough for an anzwer." The medic frowned at the girl from his desk, not that she could see it. "How did you even get in zis base? Ze zupply train hazn't been for god knows how long, unlezz you are a new zpy?"

_'Oh, send a kid to be a spy. What logic.' _Crysie thought to herself.

"I got here by…a teleporter…I think…" Crysie explained.

"A teleporter? But, they don't work over that long of a distance and there ain't any civilization for miles around." The engineer said thinking over the schematics of a teleporter, the girl just shrugged. As the medic studied the question he asked, finding out how ridiculous it was, he slapped the side of his head.

"That's why I said _I think_." She watched the engineer think for a moment, before looking to the sound of the medic get up and walk back over to her. "Can you let me out please? I can't feel my feet." The medic stared down at her with his dark almost black eyes. She looked up at him, pleadingly, hoping he would believe her.

"You try anyzing…" The medic warned.

"I won't, I promise." The medic looked at her for another moment, before sighing and cautiously, untying the girl. "Danke." She smiled to the medic who raised his eyebrow to her.

"You zpeak German?" The medic questioned.

"Only a few words, I know a little bit of French too. Bonjour, mon ami." The little girl grinned at the medic who gave her an uncertain look, before getting her out of her straps. Both the engineers' and medics' eyes were watching the girl sit up and pulled her feet towards her so she could move them and get rid of the pins and needles.

The girl looked between the two, grinning happily. "Soooo….what are we going to do now?" Crysie said eagerly, the engineer and medic shared a look.

"Vell, ve vill need to discuss vith ze team vhat ve vere going to do vith you." The medic explained.

"Oh…" The girl looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. The medic looked over to the engineer sharing another glance with him.

"Engineer, vould you be able to ztay here and keep an eye on…" The medic looked back at the girl and she looked up at him with her big, round, dark brown eyes. "Vhat iz your name fräulein?" The girl grinned and answered.

"My name's Crystal. But, people call my Crysie."

"Right, if you keep an eye on Crysie, I vill go and zee ze others Or should I ztay?" He looked back to the engineer who rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I guess I'll go an' tell 'em, you stay here. I'll see you two later." with that the engineer left, closing the medbay door behind him.

The girl pouted a little and looked over to the medic that was already at his desk, watching her intently. The girl bit her lip and shifted a little letting her legs hang off the table leaning back on her arms. Her head constantly pounded with throbbing pain and aches, due to the scout hitting her with the bat. She rubbed her temples, attempting to massage the pain away.

"Hmmm….sooo…" Crystal sighed looking down at her feet as they swung back and forth.

"…What do you think you'll do?" she looked to him with curiosity. The medic sighed, resting his elbow on the desk with his head resting on his hand still watching her.

"Honeztly...I don't know, if you are a zpy ve vould probably try to get information out of you…" He bit his lip in thought, then sighed again. "…If you are telling ze truth zen…ve might have to contact HQ, var is no place for a child." Crystal nodded and looked at him, annoyed, while she folded her arms.

"I'm not a child." Crysie argued.

"How old are you zen?" The medic raised his eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"….twelve…" She mumbled, biting her lip, she slid off the table. The medic watched her, warily, as she walked up to him and stood in front of him, putting on her best puppy eyes and put her hands together in a begging position.

"Please, please, please! Bitte, don't tell HQ, I don't want to be sent home…" in fact, she wouldn't know if she could actually 'go home' since she didn't know how the heck she came here in the first place.

The medic held a strong stern face, that is until his eyes faulted and his face softened. Crystal made tears come to her eyes and sniffed, seeing he was buying it. The medic furrowed his eyebrows, then sighed in defeat, how could he deny that face?

"…O-okay, I von't tell HQ…but you really shouldn't -…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he got hugged by the little girl, he tensed not sure what to do.

"Danke! Danke! Danke! I promise I'll behave!" Crystal hugged him tightly. The medic slowly hugged back with another sigh shaking his head.

"Vhat are ve going to do viz you?" The medic whispered to himself.

**To be continued~**

**A/N: The usual grammar update, English, Blah Blah blah...**


	3. Meeting The RED Team - 3

**~recap~**

"…O-okay, I von't tell HQ…but you really shouldn't -…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he got hugged by the little girl, he tensed not sure what to do.

"Danke! Danke! Danke! I promise I'll behave!" Crystal hugged him tightly. The medic slowly hugged back with another sigh shaking his head.

"Vhat are ve going to do viz you?" the medic whispered to himself.

**~start~ **

"Dude, no way! Are ya serious!? So that means I hit a girl! Please tell me you're joking, my mom's gonna kill me!" The scout flailed his arms around over dramatically, he ending up grabbing his head and falling back onto the sofa. "Dude! This is not cool!"

"Oui, now zat we are done listening to scouts' issues..." The spy and scout shared a glare at each other, before the spy smirked taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing it in his general direction. He looked back to the engineer who gave him a disapproving look, which he brushed away with his hand. "In my opinion ze engineer is not ze one pull such a trick, as to 'fake it', plus we seen ze girl so we know she is not made up."

"What do you know, MAGGOT?! Nothing! That's what you know! It could have been the BLU spy! She had his equipment! So, it must be that!" Soldier stood up to the attention of spy, helmet over his eyes as usual so no one knew who he was looking at, although, they had a pretty good idea he was glaring at spy.

"Actually, I know a lot of zings and if you do not want me to announce zem in public zen you might want to speak to me in a better tone, _Sir_."

"Oh yeah?! What do you know that I don't, MAGGOT!?" the soldier hollered in response, to the cocky spys' attitude.

The spy sighed, a all-knowing smirk painted itself on his cloth covered face. "Since you obviously don't believe me, I zink I'll tell everyone about your teddy bear, general Fluffums..."

The whole room went silent and the soldier stared at the spy with his jaw dropped. The first to break the silence was a snicker from the scout, then the whole room went up in laughter. All apart from the spy and soldier. The spy grinned 'innocently' with a mischievous glint in his eyes. But, the soldier glared daggers at the spy from under his helmet .

From over the laughter an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The laughter died pretty quickly and confusion took over. Everyone turned their heads to look at a little girl in the doorway with their medic standing behind her. She grinned and waved.

"Hiya~!" The child greeted.

The engineer looked to the medic and the medic sighed and shrugged. "She vanted to zee everyone..." Crystal nodded still grinning as she walked into the common room.

"It's nice to see you all, I'm Crystal but you can call me Crysie." She bowed a little to them.

The spy was the first to stop staring in confusion and smirked, getting up from his chair and walking over to her. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Crystal." He kneeled on one knee and looked up at her taking her hand and kissed it. "I see...a pretty name to fit a pretty young lady."

The girl blushed pink, her other hand coming up to cover her cheek. She giggled lightly, Then the spy was dragged back by the engineer.

"Now son, I don't think you should be doing that, she's just a kid."

"I was not doing anything..." The engineer slapped the spy around the back of the head.

"We know what you were trying." The spy brushed off the engineer's hand and the scout got up off the sofa.

"Dude, you were trying to hit on her. That's not cool." The scout piped up, stretching his back and looking at the spy.

"I was complimenting her name." The spy explained.

"You kissed her hand, dude!" The scout argued.

"It was merely a greeting." The spy replied calmly, taking a puff from his cigarette and blowing it in scouts' face. The scout coughed waving his arms in front of his face blowing away the smoke.

"Okay, you're on..." Before the scout could attack the spy, the heavy picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Perhaps leetle men should not fight now. Ve are team. Start acting like it." The scout was still reaching to try to get the spy even if the heavy was holding him just out of reach.

"Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im!" The scout grasped the air just in front of the spy.

The medic sighed, placing his palm over his face, or what Crysie would call 'Facepalming'.

"Zcout, drop it." He gave a careful glance to the spy. "And you don't pretend you don't know vhat ve are on about and don't try it again." He looked at him meaningfully. The spy nodded with a sigh while taking another puff of smoke and blowing it in the scouts' face again, angering him further.

"I was only trying to show a little kindness..."

"Zpy..."

"Fine fine, if any of you need me I will be in my room. Bonne nuit." With that the spy left to retire to his dorm. Everyone shared glances for a moment. Then the demoman came up to Crystal with a drunken grin.

"Don' ye worry 'bout 'im, he's a strange one a'right. Jus' give 'im a good whack an' 'e'll leave ye alone. I'm the..."

"Demoman." The girl finished his sentence with a grin. "And you're the Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Scout, Pyro, Soldier, Sniper and the guy who left is Spy..." The guys exchanged cautious glances then looked back to her. "...What?" Crysie said confused.

"Dude, are ya sure this kid ain't a spy?" the scout said pointing at the girl, Crysie pouted and folded her arms.

"No, i'm not." Crysie blinked to see the pyro in front of her face.

"Hrrr..." The pyro grabbed her chin to get a closer look turning her head side to side. The girl looked at the masked man, obviously frightened by his strange behavior. The fact that she couldn't see his face scared her, she didn't want to get burned, although it was funny in game...she doubted it was funny in real life.

"L-look...i-i'm not okay...?...I-I just know these th-things..." Crysie said startled.

"Tt tz nut ake zenz..." The pyro mumbled, he sounded confused.

"W-what doesn't make sense?" The pyro paused probably in confusion that she understood him, everyone else was in confusion glancing to each other.

"Hot? Uu uudrrtant ee?..."

"Yeah, I-I do understand you." The pyro stared at the girl for a few more seconds then he let her go, turning to the others.

"Ell, tt z ovius at ee s nut py."

"Wha' the hell are ya on 'bout mumbles?" The scout glared, not understanding a word. The pyro sighed and looked back to the girl and she grinned.

"He said it's obvious that i'm not a spy." Crysie translated.

"Wha' makes ya say tha'?" The pyro hit the scout around the back of his head.

"Uu kat ee tt kos ur tuupit." And with that the pyro walked out.

"Wha'?! Man, come back here!" Again the scout was grabbed but not by the heavy this time, the demo held the back of his collar then tugged him back and shoved some alcohol down the young man's throat.

"'ere have some o' this an' shut it." The girl giggled and the medic walked next to her looking down at her curiously.

"Vhat did he zay zen?" The girl looked up to the medic with a grin.

"He said the scout doesn't get it because he's stupid." Crysie translated.

"He said WHAT?! Let me at him! I'll show tha' son-of-a-bitch what's coming to 'im!" The medic sighed as the demoman got a hold of him again shoving more alcohol down his throat.

"Uhh...Demo...giving him too much alcohol is bad for his health, don't give him anymore." The medic suggested and the demo rolled his eye and took a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever ye say Doc." The demo continued to drink his scrumpy, still holding onto the scout as he did so.

"Come follow me zen Crysie, I vill show you to your room." The medic motioned her to follow him.

"'Kay." Crystal followed the medic to the dorms, leaving the others to deal with a now drunk and pissed off scout.

**To be continued~**

**A/N: None. Same old, Same old.**


	4. Breakfast And Explosions - 4

**~re-cap~**

"Come follow me zen Crysie, I vill show you to your room." The medic motioned her to follow him.

"'Kay~!" Crystal followed the medic to the dorms, leaving the others to deal with a now drunk and pissed off scout.

**~story start~**

Crysie woke up, rather abruptly, by shouting and banging on her door. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. A yawn escaped the girl as she rolled out of bed. She looked at the time seeing it to be 6:00 a.m, she sighed.

"HEY, wake up you lazy good for nothing!" She raised her eyebrow to the door as the soldier burst in, she jumped at the sight of him coming in unexpectedly, covering herself with the blanket.

"…What are you doing? It's six am in the morning, Soldier…" Crysie groaned.

"You need to do your basic training! Also, when you address me the first and last words out of your mouth will be _Sir_!" the soldier pointed his finger in her drowsy face.

"Sir, yes, Sir? Oh, alright...whatever you say..." Crysie said, yawning.

"That's more like it, now you have to come with me and get your breakfast so you can be ready to train!" The Soldier marched over to her and grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the door.

"Hey! I'm not even dressed yet! Why do I have to train?! I don't even work for your company!" The man glared at her. "…._Sir_…" The Soldier let her go and faced her, Crysie huffed and folded her arms over the vest Medic let her borrow. He then pointed his finger in her face again, causing her to flinch.

"You are in a war zone maggot! Whether you like it or not you will learn to fight!" The soldier argued.

"…But…Sir, why now?..." She gestured to the clock at the side of her bed. "…It's six am Sir, can it wait till later...Sir?" She wined wanting to go back to bed, as much as she liked the fact she was here, Crysie didn't enjoy the wake up call she was getting. Why did she need to train? Couldn't she just stay out off the battlefield couldn't she? Plus, she still had the BLU spies' cloak and disguise kit, when it decided to work for her, so she could even use those if she needed to.

"The early bird catches the worm, now get ready and meet me in the mess hall at 6:15 sharp! Do I make myself clear?!" Crysie stared at the helmet covered eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Sir, yes, Sir…" She yawned again.

"Good." The Solider turned on his heel and left the room. The girl sighed and plopped back down on the bed as she heard the man waking everyone else up too. It was too early to be alive, in her opinion, but she didn't want to anger the Soldier or have him drag her outside in just a vest…so she sighed again and got up to get dressed and ready before making her way down to the mess hall. Crysie noticed something as she walked, her walking was normal. She looked down at her leg to see it completely healed, she didn't even have a limp! Crysie smiled and continued down the hall merrily.

Medic, Heavy and Demo were already at the table while Pyro was cooking…something, she wasn't sure what it was but it smelt nice. While the other's looked awake, except the Demo. The Demo was laid out on the table with his head in his arms and a drink in his hand. Crysie was pretty sure he was still alive, even though he looked dead.

"Guten morgan, Crysie." Medic greeted.

"Da, hallo leetle girl!" Heavy greeted as well.

"Gud moin!" The pryo mumbled, Crysie understood him and smiled.

"Urrrg…" the demoman just moaned.

Crysie smiled and nodded to them before raising an eyebrow to the Demo and giggled a little. She sat herself down next to medic and smiled up to him.

"I'm sorry about soldier, I did tell him not to vake you." the medic apologized.

"No worries, although I'm a little worried about this 'training' thing he was going on about…" The medic smiled and shook his head.

"Don't vorry , just call him Zir and do vhat he zayz he vill leave you alone zen." Medic patted her on the shoulder before the two of them looked up to see the Engineer and Sniper walk in.

"Howdy."

"G-day." Both greeted Crysie in unison.

"Hiya!" Crysie greeted them in return with a grin on her face. Pyro laid out plates with some sort of sausage casserole. The aroma tickled Crysies' nose and it smelled delicious~!

"Wow, this smells amazing Pyro!" The Pyro nodded with a chuckle from under his mask, not so scary as he was the day before, although the mask was still intimidating. She wondered why he never took it off, maybe a force of habit?

"Lemme go, you bastard!" The scouts' shouts rang from down the hall.

"Jou know, it vould be a lot easier for jou if jou vould stop struggling zo much." The spys' voice rang, it sounded cocky as well.

Crysie raised her eyebrow as she looked up to see the Soldier dragging the Scout in by his ear and the Spy behind them, smirking, as if he was planning something devious.

"Shut up, you French faggot!" The scout yelled and struggled against the Soldier, but the Spy only laughed before taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing it in the trapped Scout's face.

"That's enough boys! Now, eat your breakfast and get ready for today's battle!" The Soldier practically dropped the scout into a seat, the Scout landed with a grunt and grasped his sore ear.

"Really dude, it's frigging six am for crying out loud!" The Scout waved his fist at soldier. "We don't even have to fight until nine o'clock! Why are we up so early anyways?" the 23 year old complained.

"Stop wit' t'e shouting before I clobber both of ye over t'e head wit' meh whiskey." The Demo grumbled lifting his head only to glare at the two with his one eye, before noticing there was a plate of food in front of him and he started eating it.

Crysie giggled and starting eating her own food as the Spy and soldier took a seat at the table. The Spy sat down next to the Sniper, but it didn't last long as the Sniper grumbled something before moving to sit next to Crysie as the Spy sat opposite of the two next to Soldier and Engie. The Spy leaned on his elbows while they were on the table as he looked over to Crysie.

"'ow did you sleep, mon ami?" Crysie looked up to the Spy before nodding with a smile and swallowing the food in her mouth, before answering him.

"I slept well, how about you?" The Spy smirked even feeling eyes on him.

"I slept fine, zank you." The spy responded.

"Ai ill unn oo." The Pyro seethed to the Spy as he took his plate and went to leave. Crysie blinked looking up to the Pyro.

"You're not going to eat with us?" The Pyro shook his head before leaving, he departed before she could ask another question.

"Pyro is just shy, leetle girl. Do not mind him. Only Doktor has seen his face." The Heavy explained as Crysie looked to the Medic along with most of the others.

"Oh…how come?" the Medic looked down to Crysie.

"Doctor/Patient confidentiality, zorry mein keine(My little one.) but, I can't tell you anyzing, you don't need to vorry, he'z fine." The other's groaned a little, supposedly have heard it many times. "Don't vhine like children I don't talk about any of you to ze ozers eizer." They soon shut up after that 'reasonable statement' and continued to eat their meal.

"Right, our battle plan for today is to charge in there and steal the intelligence!" the soldier spoke up, breaking the silence.

"That's are battle plan every time." The Scout yelped as he found himself face first in his meal, arms flailing as he tried to get himself out of it, but the Soldier held him down.

"Shut up and listen! Now I'll run in there and cause tons of havoc! I want you guys to follow in after and someone to grab the intelligence ,while the others are providing back up." the soldier said.

"Uhhhh Soldier?..." Crysie spoke up.

"What is it, small Private?" Crysie furrowed her eyebrows as she pointed to Scout.

"….I think you're drowning him…" Crysie said, concerned.

"Zoldier let him go!" The Medic yelled as he'd only just noticed as the Soldier huffed and let go of the Scout who coughed and spluttered.

"Are you trying to kill me, asshole!?" the scout yelled as he coughed and gagged.

"You should learn to respect authority boy!" The Soldier shouted back. The Medic, Engie and Sniper all sighed simultaneously, Crysie guessed this tended to happen a lot between the two.

The rest of the morning went by quietly as they ate their breakfast, apart from the occasional grumble from the Scout who finished first and disappeared soon after, the morning crawled by rather slowly too. Soldier had conveniently forgotten the training he wanted to do with Crysie and she soon found herself down in the medbay with Medic. He was sitting at his desk and she sat on the examination table watching him do paperwork.

"You can go back to bed if you'd like, I don't zink ze Zoldier vill vake you again." the Medic offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways." Crysie stated.

"I do zink you should ztay off ze battlefield, it iz no place for you, you could die." the Medic warned.

"What about respawn?" Crysie asked.

"….Rezpawn?" The Medic looked back to the girl with a raised eyebrow and then it dawned on Crysie. They didn't have respawn…this wasn't a game…not to them, to them this was real...or was that some top secret stuff?

"Uhhh…don't worry about it." The Medic narrowed his eyes a little to her and she looked the other way, attempting to avoid the medics' glare.

"Iz zere zomezing you are not telling me?" the Medic asked curiously.

"…No…nothing at all." The Medic sighed and stood up from his seat and walked over to Crysie.

"You know you can tell me anyzing. Doctor/Patient confidentiality, remember?" the Medic offered.

"…I swear i'm not hiding anything..." Crysie knew he was onto her, she was just lying through her teeth.

"Vell at ze moment I'm debating my insanity, because I can't vork out how a mere child got into the base vhen zere is no human civilization for milez around, unless you count Tuefort which is VERY far avay and can only be reached by train. Also, that the zupply train hasn't been here in a VERY long time." The Medic stared at her intently and she looked up to him and bit her lip. Crysie was debating whether to tell the medic or not.

"…Well you see…" Crysie explained everything to the Medic.

The game, her home, the teleporter incident. All it seemed to do was bring up more questions for the Medic. "…and that's how I got here. I told you it sounds crazy and you probably don't believe me, I wouldn't blame you, I hardly believe it myself! It just...happened." Crysie finished.

The Medic paused in a long silence and Crysie waited, nervously, for some sort of response.

"Zoundz hard to believe…but, crazy enough, zat I do… I ztill zink ve should contact ze company…zey could get you home…" Crysie slid off the table and hugged the Medic.

"Please don't, at least not for a little while…I want to stay here, I don't want to go back…not yet at least. Please, promise me you won't tell anyone." The Medic put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay I promize, but if you get hurt-"

"It'll be my own fault and I won't come crying to you." Crysie grinned up to him and he sighed again and smiled back.

"Fine Ja, vould you like me to get you anyzing?" the Medic offered.

"Could I have a biscuit?...And a drink, please? Uhh...Bitte?(Please)" The German smiled hearing his home language and nodded.

"I vill zee if I find anyzing."

"Danke!" She grinned and hugged him, before letting him leave.

Crysie sat on the examination table again and swung her legs lightly as she looked around from where she sat. A medigun hanging next to the table caught her eye and she shuffled up along the table and reached out to pull the medigun closer.

Curiosity took over her and she started pressing buttons on the medigun and soon enough it whooshed to life. Red fumes circled around her making her feel so…high...like if she was floating on a cloud. She sighed as her eyes became half closed, and her irises grew big and wide, she let out a few giggles. She hopped off the examination table and started walking around the medbay, a stream of red vapor followed her wherever she walked.

She then bumped into the desk the medic works at. Unaware of the drastic chemicals that lay on there, she studied them hard and long. Her pupils trying to examine the names, but they were all written in German.

Little did she know these items can never be mixed. Also, the medics' footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"I found zome biscuits and have milk for y-…." Medic blinked as he watched Crysie pick up the two bottles with a green and a clear liquid in them. The Medic paled a little. "No, don't! NIEN!" the Medic saw her tip the clear one, a single drop fell into the green one and-

**BOOM!**

Crysie blinked in complete confusion as her face, now charred black, was stinging from slight burns. Then, she looked down at the two empty bottles in both of her hands. The red beam from the medigun still trailed on her as she coughed a little with smoke coming from her mouth. What used to be brown hair was now black and spiked upwards ,looking rather comical. The Medic looked down to the biscuits and tea, now smashed on the floor when he dropped them, he sighed. Crysie felt light tingles on her face as the wounds healed up, but she knew she was in trouble.

"…Oops…" The Medic kept a straight face and he looked up and stared at Crysie, she looked away and rubbed the back of her neck after putting the bottles to one side of her.

"…I leave for lezz zan two minutes and it lookz like vorld var two happened here!" The Medic flailed his fist a little. "Vhat vere you zinking? You can't juzt add chemicalz zat you do not know togezer like zat! Ve are lucky ze explozion vazn't any bigger!" Crysie didn't look at the Medic ,as she shifted on the spot. Not even the medigun fumes were making her happy anymore, she knew she'd done something really bad and that the Medic wasn't happy with her. She whined like a scolded puppy and rubbed her index finger on the ground.

"…I'm sorry…" She said guiltily. "I'll…I'll clean it up…" Medic sighed and shook his head.

"Nein, it's okay, I did ze zame vhen I first came here. I vill clean it. You should go down to zee Engineer, he iz by ze intelligence and vill look after you. You can ztay zere during battle, not many people can get down zere. Juzt be careful on your way, okay?" Crysie nodded and scurried off to wash herself off before heading down to the intelligence room.

**A/N: Reformation blah blah blah, grammar check, added scenes, etc. **

**Glad you love this story.**

**With love-**

**shadow**


	5. A Murder - 5

**~Re-Cap~**

"…I'm sorry…" She said guiltily. "I'll…I'll clean it up…" Medic sighed and shook his head.

"Nein, it's okay, I did ze zame vhen I first came here. I vill clean it. You should go down to zee Engineer, he iz by ze intelligence and vill look after you. You can ztay zere during battle, not many people can get down zere. Juzt be careful on your way, okay?" Crysie nodded and scurried off to wash herself off before heading down to the intelligence room.

**~Story start~**

"Heard you blew up the medbay." Engie spoke as he looked over his schematics.

"Everything was still intact…just about…"Crysie said shyly, Engie laughed and looked over to her with a warm smile before ruffling her hair.

"You need to be more careful, some people are not as forgiving as our Medic...take the soldier for instance." Crysie nodded and slapped away the hand from her head with a pout. Crysie remembered the last time she saw her father, he did the same thing. Her face dropped a little as she looked away.

"…You okay?" the engineer said, slightly concerned.

"It's just…you remind me of my father…" Engie furrowed his eyebrows before patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry….You know, you remind me of my niece. Although, I think my niece is a little older than you are, probably has kids of her own by now." Crysie nodded listening curiously.

"So do you have any kids yourself then?" Crysie asked.

Engie shook his head. "No, never found a girl to marry." Crysie hugged him and he hugged her in return. "No worries. I'm fine, doing a job I love."

"You love building sentries?" Crysie asked.

"I love tinkering with things, upgrading them, making them better and more efficient." He said with a smile and a nod.

"Ohhh~." Crysie said in awe.

Alarms sounded through the base to the start of battle and Engie got up with is tool box and started to build a dispenser. Crysie watched him build the dispenser, pressing things and screwing things. It wasn't how she imagined it, hitting it many times with the wrench, it really was more complicated then just hitting it over and over again. When the dispenser was up, nothing seemed to happen, there was no 'voom' sound to signify that it was working. Well, that's how it was ,until the Engie struck the dispenser with his wrench.

Crysie grinned with him as it sprung to life, red vapor surrounding the both of them. The Engineer started taking scraps from the dispenser and started to build a sentry.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I've upgraded the sentry so that it won't target you."

"Awesome!" She cheered, then a sudden thought came into her head. "How do you make them work?" Crysie asked curiously, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, I make and follow the schematics, they're over there on the table." He pointed in the direction, before carrying on with his sentry. Crysie trotted over to the table and picked up the blueprint with white writing on it. Just looking at all the numbers and seemingly random letters and symbols caused her head to hurt.

"Ow...this makes my head hurt Engie…" The Engineer chuckled heartily as he glanced over to her. Crysie put the paper down and looked over to Engie, obviously confused.

"…It doesn't make sense." Crysie said, baffled.

"Yeah it does, you jus' got to know what it means. It's pretty self-explanatory when you think about it." He walked over to her as his sentry continued to self-build. "These are just commands and that's-…" the engineer began to explain.

"Yeah, but what do all these symbols mean? They're just random and everywhere." She interrupted and pointed in the direction of the paper causing the Engie to chuckle again, shaking his head, he looked down at Crysie.

"You need to have a P.H.D in all kinds of engineering to understand all of this." The engineer chuckled as he rubbed her head once again.

The engineer, along with Crysie was disturbed by a large explosion overhead. The war cries of the 8 men and the BLU team clashing just overhead frightened Crysie. She quickly cringed and huddled next to the engineer, he stood there shocked with surprise. She held him tight as the explosions grew worse and worse. He patted her head as she nuzzled in closer to him.

"It's OK, darlin'. The roof was built to take that kind of damage. It won't collapse on us even if all the demomans, soldiers, and heavies dropped on the ground right above us all at once...or the service crew was just exaggerating..." The engineer said, comforting her the best he could.

Crysie looked up at the engineer, another explosion went off, and she buried her head back into him.

The engineer patted her back and picked her up, sat her on his lap, and laid back on his custom-made couch. A few moments passed, the fighting continuing, as Crysie listened to stories that the engineer told her. One was about his school years and how they used to mess with the teachers by putting the statue mascot on top of the school. The other was about how his crazy uncle used to fall asleep in the BBQ on the Forth of July.

Crysie laughed at how the engineer described his uncle and how when he snored and bubbles would come up in the sauce and how his aunt had to wake him up before he drowned in his own food. The engineer joked about 'death by food is the worst and most embarrassing death ever.'

The dispenser hummed as the sentry patrolled, now fully functional, and its' constant beeping echoed through the empty halls.

The engineer was laughing as well, until he began to cough due to him eating some dirt that fell from the ceiling, causing Crysie to laugh at him. He raised a eyebrow at Crysie and began a short tickle fight. Crysie squealed in delight as she wriggled in the engineers' arms fighting the tickling hand. The engineer smiled at the bundle he was holding, and Crysie continued to bat at the engineers hand. The playful laughter was silenced due to the sound of the main door opening and closing at the top of the staircase, leading down to the intelligence room, and footsteps tapped down the empty hall.

The sentry beeped in alarm, aware of the presence, and focused in the direction the footsteps were coming from. The footsteps stopped just down the hall. Engineer urged Crysie to hide with his two arms letting go and began to push her. He pushed her over to his workshop bench and lifted the cloth that dangled from it.

"Hide! That sounds like a BLU, and I don't want you to get hurt. Stay in there until it's safe." The engineer whispered. He grabbed for his shotgun as Crysie hid under the workshop tablecloth and was peeking out of her hiding place through a gap in the cloth. The engineer braced himself as the footsteps continued after a short 'fffffsssss...', the engineer now knew it was a spy...but which one is it? BLU or RED?

A pair of Italian shoes became visible at the edge of the doorway. The engineer and Crysie held their breaths as the menacing shadow was looming over doorway in front of them.

Crysie noticed a toolbox in her hiding place and began to dig through it, as quietly as she could. She picked up a spare wrench, for protection of course, and held it tight in her right hand. Looking back out through the cloth, the shadow finally became visible. It was the RED spy. The sentry beeped, accepting the color and resumed its' patrolling. The engineer let out a relieved exhale.

"You damn spah! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The engineer growled as he let go of the shotgun.

"Apologies. I just came to check jour progress." The spy took a swig of his cigarette.

The engineer sat back down on the couch keeping a close eye on the spy. "I'm doing jus' fine. You need to go back to the rest of the team and help protect the intelligence! Why are you even wasting time talking to meh?" The engineer complained.

"Like I said, I just came to check on jou." The spy took another swig of his cigarette.

"Whatever, just get out of here soon!" The engineer replied, spitefully ,as the engineer continued to work on his sentry.

"Oh, yes." The spy blew smoke in his direction.

Crysie, however, sat stunned. In her eyes she saw the BLU spy standing there. How did the engineer not see him?! He was just standing there! Then, it hit her. She wasn't apart of RED...so she could see the enemy spy! How useful. But, when she came back to reality(sorta) she noticed him creeping up on the engineer ,when his back was turned toward him.

She took one quick look at the wrench and at the BLU spy. She had two options.

One: she could defend the engineer and blow her cover

two: she could remain hidden and let her favorite team down, then they would call her 'useless' or 'a waste of space' and call HQ to get rid of her.

Crysie thought carefully, but the rising of the enemy spys' knife made her decision.

She charged out of her hiding place and with the wrench close at hand and she swung it with all the strength she could muster in her little arms as she could.

**CLANG!**

The wrench clashed with the side of the BLU spys' knee. Bending it out of alignment with his leg and making a sickening '_crack_' sound. The BLU spy cried out in pain, as his incognito identity fizzed out grabbing the engineers' attention.

"SPAH!" The engineer yelled as he pulled out his shotgun and aimed for the enemy spys' chest.

**_BANG._  
**

In the smoke of the shotgun, the BLU spy fell lifeless against the floor. Blood poured from his chest wound and spread quickly across the floor, the blood gathered on the floor, forming a solitary crimson red puddle around him. Crysie stood still at first, then running by the body, she immediately ran over the engineer and hugged him tight. So tight, he felt her shaking in fear. The engineer patted her back in an sorry attempt to comfort her.

"I-Is he dead?" Crysie choked out, looking up at the engineer. The engineer frowned and got down on his knees to match her height.

"...For the moment. He'll go through the respawn process and, it will only take a few minutes. Then, he will appear back at the BLU base just fine." The engineer explained. "Crysie...listen. Go upstairs and wait in the medical bay for the medic and me. We'll come get you, if it's anyone else don't open the door." The engineer walked Crysie into the hallway, Engineer looked from Crysie and back to the dead enemy spys' body. "I've got cleaning ta do." he finished.

Crysie didn't hesitate and she didn't look back at the engineer, she just trotted up to the medical bay as the fighting was beginning to die down outside, as the sun was beginning to set in the sky. The sky was becoming a orange-pink color and the clouds looked like pink cotton candy. The view was beautiful, but the gunshot that killed the BLU spy echoed through her head and she ran down the hall, forgetting about the sunset.

**~An hour later~**

The doors of the medical bay opened to see the medic and engineer enter. Crysie was sitting on a med bed, half-way under the blankets, only her head poking out into view. The medic and engineer looked around the bay to see Crysie sitting in one of the treatment beds, still a little frightened. Then, the medic called out to her.

"Cryzie? Vhat's vrong vith jou?" The medic questioned concerned.

Crysie didn't answer him and ruffled the covers and inched more under them.

"Cryzie, engineer hurr vanted me to come visit you to discuss somzing. I hope you didn't do anyzing zat means trouble." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No medic,..it isn't that. The...the BLU spy came and..." Crysie trailed off from her explanation.

"Did he zee jou?!" The medic questioned, worried now.

"Far from it, doc. She saw the BLU spy get shot by meh. It was so sudden to her, but I never expected the results. Crysie actually attacked the BLU spy when my back was turned to him. I turned around and fired my shotgun and kill him in front of her. I never thought of the impact it would have on Crysie at the time, mostly since it was a case of reflex. So, I told her to wait in the medbay for us to come get her. She still might be shaken, but I managed to get the body cleaned up. But, I doubt that it will help her get over her gun-shy personality. So in a nutshell, she saw something she shouldn't have seen. That's why we needed to talk to you." The engineer explained.

"Also, I think Crysie has a useful talent, as in useful for the team. Let me give ya the story, doc. We were down near the intelligence room, talking, playing, and telling stories ,ya know minding our own bees wax...'til the BLU spy came in disguised as our RED spy. Crysie was hiding under the cloth from my workbench and I had my back turned to him. Crysie, who could actually SEE through his disguise, and I have to say Crysie is actually one brave child. She lunged out at the attacking spy and broke his leg ALSO blowing his cover! I never really knew she could hit that hard, especially at her age, and that's about it. Crysie defended me and she can see through the enemy spys' disguises."

The medic, at first, found it difficult to believe the story. Then he noticed the wrench, that Crysie was still holding even in the medical bed, appeared to have a dent in the top corner of it. The medic put his finger up to his chin and looked over at Crysie as he paced the floor of his medbay. The engineer and Crysie watched the medic pace rapidly, a look of worry on their faces. Then Crysie spoke up.

"Hey medic! Check out what I found in your closet!" Crysie said trying to change the subject of the spy incident.

She jumped out of the bed covers all dressed up in one of Medics' white cloaks and had a little nurse hat on. She opened her arms in a hug shape, as if presenting out to them.

"Ta-Da! I'm a little helper! Hehehe~!" Crysie said, she got out of the bed and ran around the engineer saying things like 'Need ammo?', 'I'll get medic!, 'Little helper at your service!', 'I carry ammo, heath packs, and I can fetch medic for you!', 'I see an enemy spy!', 'Engineer watch out!', 'The spy is scout!', 'INCOMING!'. The endless chatting Crysie was making was beginning to unnerve the engineer.

Then, the Medic snapped his fingers, he had an idea.

**~To be continued~**

**A/N: Yes, Innocence is back for the 3rd time. Improvements, longer chapters, and more. I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'm going to continue after all. Thanks for being patient. **

**With Love-**

**Shadow**


End file.
